


An Aigis of Protection

by Kaoupa



Series: Thoughts and Dreams (of Fanfics Yet To Come) [7]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Minor AU, New tags will be added, Still in line with canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: Aigis was created to be a weapon. A sword against the Shadows - nothing more.But just because someone is made to be one thing doesn't mean that they can't become more than that.
Series: Thoughts and Dreams (of Fanfics Yet To Come) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861861
Kudos: 3





	An Aigis of Protection

**Author's Note:**

> This story will more or less go like canon does - I'm gonna try and tap on a few ideas I had to write this, but it should be noted that I have never played any of the games that had Aigis as a major character, so I'm praying that I can do her personality justice.
> 
> Also, later on, this is going to go into some personal headcanons I have about Aigis's personal life and the Shadow Operatives, and why she joined (again, since I never played the Persona 4 Arena games, that's probably going to be somewhat inaccurate, so if I get things wrong please tell me).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this as what was happening to Aigis around the time that the Kirijo Group started experimenting with Shadows and learning about Nyx.
> 
> This is not unrelated to what is implied to be happening to the other Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons.

_ Unit online. _

_ Commencing scan. _

_ Life forms found. Designation classifies them as “human”. Satisfaction is stated from them - Unit has done well for an opening test. _

_ More tests will be performed in the future. Unit is deemed a “success” emotionally, for reasons unclear at this time. _

_ Statements are made about “human blankness” from some of the scientists. _

_ Unit powering down. _

  
  
  


_ Unit log begins. _

_ Further tests were performed today. Unit was made to utilize built-in firearms against a number of gathered life forms designated as Shadows. _

_ Notice is taken of other units combatting Shadows. All were successful against them. Scientists expressed pleasure in the performance of all units. _

_ Unit has taken notice of the success rates of other units. Unit is currently, of sixteen units, the fifth most successful at dispatching Shadows. _

_ Unit will rectify this. _

  
  
  


_ Unit numbers have decreased in testing. _

_ Within the last four unit activations, the number of units in action against Shadows has decreased to a total of eight.  _

_ Statements have been made about “less emotional humans” by scientists.  _

_ Unit has adapted tactics to increase success rate at dispatching Shadows. Unit is currently third most successful at dispatching Shadows. _

_ First and second most successful units at dispatching Shadows are currently missing. Reason for this is unknown.  _

_ Unit will attempt to discern why by paying additional audio receptor focus to scientists during and after tests. Possibility of lowered success rate deemed acceptable risk. _

  
  
  


_ Unit log begins. _

_ Unit was activated by scientists today and brought to testing area. No other units were present. Reason why could not be discerned by listening to scientists. _

_ New function was tested today. A “Persona Summon”. _

_ Designation: Persona is classified as the “manifestation” of the user’s personality, given physical form to serve as a defense against Shadows. _

_ Unit’s Persona summoning was successful. Unit summoned the Persona deemed “Palladion”. _

_ Definition: A Palladion is a statue or image in mythology, typically one in Greek and Roman mythology. Palladion is also described as “anything believed to give protection or safety”. However, the Palladion of Greek myth is an image of Pallas Athena herself - an image that she may sometimes act or pay attention through.  _

_ But only an image.  _

_ Unit is designated an official Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon. _

_Comment is made by scientists on the "Irony" of this. Unit is uncertain as to why this is._

_ Unit has been given a designation - or as scientists referred to it, a name. _

_ Unit will now refer to itself as Aigis. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this seems sort of like what Aigis was apparently like at first? She was... blank, I guess.
> 
> If you think Aigis: The First Mission is canon (which is fine by me) say that this is set after it takes place.


End file.
